Pikachu
Pikachu is a Blue Cat from Booflee and Friends. Roles He played Toaster in The Brave Little Pikachu He is a toaster He played Spike in RugPolies, The RugPolies Movie, RugPolies in Paris: The Movie and RugPolies Go Wild He is a dog He played Danny in Cats Don't Dance (BoofleeandFriendsRockz Style) He is a cat He Played Abu in Timber Spruceladdin, Timber Spruceladdin 2: The Return of Lord Shen and Timber Spruceladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Monkey He played Magic Carpet in Olieladdin Series and Olieladdin (2019) He is a carpet He played Ickis in Aaaahh!! Real Cats He is a purple bunny He played Dimitri in Pinkastasia He is a man He played Timon in The Polie King Series and The Polie King (2019) He is a meerkat He played Bunga in The Japanese Guard and The Cat Guard (OjamajoDoremiRockz) He is a honey badger He played Lampy in The Brave Little Sponge He is a lamp He played Oliver in Pikachu the Blue Cat and Company He is a cat He played Speed in The Pink Dog Princess He is a turtle He played Jean-Bob in The Macaw Princess (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He is a frog Poses Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 10-45 AM).png|Blast off! Trivia *He is Stephen's first Pokemon. *Just like Gromit, who is Wallace's canine buddy, Pikachu is Stephen's sidekick. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Male Damsels Category:Sidekicks Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Buneary and Pikachu Category:Universal Characters Category:Electric Types Category:Animals Category:Memes Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Cats Category:Booflee and Friends Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Naked Characters Category:Characters who Fart Category:Buttmonkeys